Wagering game machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines depends on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing wagering game machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines.
Some wagering game systems enhance player experiences by using lighting effects, such as colored lighting, strobe lighting, spot lighting, etc. Such systems may present various lighting effects in response to large jackpot wins, game events (e.g., a particular slot reel combination), and other events in the systems. As wagering game systems grow larger and more sophisticated, so grows the need for better techniques for controlling and presenting lighting content.